Never Grow Up (Peter Pan OUAT Fan-Fiction)
by Ktrose6
Summary: Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting - Peter Pan
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is dedicated to my good friend Vivica. She has an obsession with Peter Pan from Ouat. Soooooo without further ado here is the story. Don't forget to Comment, favorite, and check out Vivica's profile. :)

Ashley P.o.v

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I grabbed my alarm clock and quickly turned it off. There were two reasons why I hated the sound of the alarm clock. One, it was just annoying, and two waking up to go to school. I hated school and it was not because I didn't like learning, it was because I was bullied. Everyday I would go to school and be called fat, ugly, clumsy,and stupid. My mom always told me that I was beautiful and smart. I weighed about 90 pounds ,so I would say that I am underweight for a 17 year old but some still call me fat. As for clumsy, that was the one thing that I did live up to.

So, all in all school was a nightmare. I managed to get up somehow though and get ready for school. I went downstairs grabbing a cereal bar to eat in the car. When I arrived at school I walked into homeroom.

About halfway through the school day my regular bullies came up behind me and pushed me down the stairs and kicked me in the stomach while calling me all these mean names. Now many people might take me for a wimp and a coward ,but growing up with this I grew strong.

When I got home I went to my room and sat down to my music. Music was an escape from reality for me. You see, I lived with my sister who never paid much attention to me anyway. My parents died in a car crash when I was 7. We lived with my Aunt until my sister became old enough to buy us a house. It was my sister, Emily, her boyfriend, Dave, and myself. Ashley. I can not wait to be free of them. They are just so annoying.

Time passed to night and I settled down to go to sleep. I was dreading yet another day of school. Just as I was about to fall asleep, a shadow appeared outside my window.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors for you grammar police. Deal with it! Thanks for reading and bye!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello World! I am back with the second chapter. WOOOOOO! I want to update daily and make it a long story. I dont know if you guys want Pan to be kinda nice or evil. I think I am gonna go with evil. Don't forget to comment and if you like it enough heart it! Bye!

Ashley P.o.v

I sat up frozen. I wanted to go close the window, but I was too scared to move. Why did I leave the window open? The shadow creature had not come inside yet thankfully. How did he even get up here? My bedroom is on the second floor of my house. It was a black shadow with pure white eyes. It creepily opened the window even further and flew in. Wait! What? Flew! It stopped looking at me. Normally, I would have had the guts to stand up to this creature, but something about it made me scared.

It had an aura around it of evil. It pointed at my boots.

I knew that it meant 'Put them on. We are leaving.' I stood. Luckily, I had been so tired last night that I had left on my clothes from earlier. I slipped on my boots, but I did not want to follow this thing. I mean, yeah, I did want to get away from my sister and her boyfriend, but this is not what I had in mind. Before I could think about it the thing grabbed me, and we started to fly over my hometown. From up here you could see every house, person, car, but it did not take away the fact that this thing was dragging me away from my sad excuse for a family. I did not know where we were going, but before I could think to much I was suddenly I woke up I found that I was in a cage. Wait, What?! I looked around and I appeared to be in a forest. The shadow had dropped me off here. I didn't think that this place was better than my home. I could not stand. I could only sit. "Hello?!" I shouted.

You know when I looked back on it I probably should have stayed quiet. As I looked waiting for a response a teenage boy about my age stepped out from behind a tree. I did not like his aura either.

An: Hey guys I know that it is short, but I wanted a ...Yeah! :D See you guys in the next one! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! I am really sorry that I have not updated in ages! I am here now though, and I will try to update every other day. If I remember! :P

So, without any further words here is the 3rd chapter of Never Grow Up. (p.s. if cussing offends you there might be some in this chapter so be careful)

(Ashley P.o.v)

"Awake are we, love?" he asked me. I knew then that I definitely did not like this guy. "Where am I?" I asked. I did not have time for his games. " Neverland of course." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you crazy? Neverland is a fairytale." I told him. "Then where are you?" he asked me. " I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled.

This guy was getting on my nerves, and he was getting on them fast. "You had best stop your yelling, or you will never get out of that cage. You will be nothing but a animal at the zoo. You will just be something for my Lost Boys to look at." That sent me over the edge, but before I could scream at him he vanished out of thin air! Wait... what!?

So, here I was just sitting alone in a cage, in the middle of a forest which was in the middle of who knows where. What would he do to me?

I could not go back to sleep after that, so I sat and listened to the sounds of the forest. They were peaceful. I needed peaceful.

I was left with nothing to do, but think. Suddenly, a idea came to my mind. I could grab a rock and break the wooden bars. I grabbed the nearest rock, and beat down the bars. I was out! Yes! I did not know where to run to so I ran to one side of me. If I went straight I would have to get out of this forest eventually. Right?

An: Hey guys I am sorry that it is so short, but I will update tonight for you, or at least try to. Thanks! I hope you are ready for chapter 4! Byeeeeee! :)


End file.
